


God's Editor

by FeralToast29



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck is a dick, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Gracie - Freeform, M/M, Mental Abuse, No Smut, Oops, Other, This story takes a dark turn after chapter 3, Was feeling angsty, Well- I can't really promise that, but I still love him, probably no smut, sorry - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralToast29/pseuds/FeralToast29
Summary: Angels are so one-demensional, and humanity is progressing slow. God is bored and frustrated. So he creates some one who will change his life, for better or worst.Um.. might be discontinued.. I'm sorry..
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/Original Female Character(s), Chuck Shurley/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Gone

Even God got lonely sometimes.

You'd think, that with all he has created- the archangels, angels, animals, humanity- that It would be impossible. He didn't think it was possible either. Then again, he also didn't inticipate how boring these creations would be.

Angels and archangels were pathetic, disappointing, 1 dimensional bootlickers. Failures.

Humanity was nice, but their progress right now is slow, they had only developed writing a few thousand years ago. and that was one of the last big & intresting things that had happened. They had done some other stuff, but God wasn't too intrested in it.

He needed something to cure him of this seemingly neverending tedium, and it didn't take him anytime to find out what. He headed straight to his creation room, a small room in the back of heaven that was locked away from any living being but him. Not even his eldest sons were allowed in. When he entered that room, all of Heaven knew they wouldn't see their father again for a while. God loves this room. It was quiet, and filled with all the things he needed to get down to unfettered creation. Clay, a fine sulpting tool to form the husks or bodies of his creations before they had a soul yet. What people looked like as a baby or elderly person wasn't decided by him. He only makes them as an adult or middle aged, and whatever the being goes through in life will end up with the looking the way God made them in adulthood, one way or another. He creates people with no legs, who end up being born with legs but loose them into adult hood. Whatever God says and does, goes. It's one of the cool perks about being God.

But when he created her, he knew he wouldn't be seeing her as a baby, or an elderly person. This one would be born, much like Adam and Eve, into an adult form. She wouldn't even be born. He would just, blow life into her. He hadn't done this since his first two creations, but waiting for this one to grow up would take to much time when he wanted to cure this boredom now.

Although, despite his boredom, he did not rush her. Oh no. He took his time. Perhaps the longest he's ever put into a human being. He placed each freckle on her fair skin, and put all of the hair on her head one strand at a time. He didn't just want another person. He wanted a perfect person. Someone to match the likes of him- just.. without the God part. 

He wanted someone who would challenge him, who wouldn't kneel before him or cower in fear of his godly presence (Seeing humans on their knees for him was starting to make him rather uncomfortable.)

He wanted her to be smart, definitely. Witty, of course, duh. And beautiful, that was a must have. If he was gonna be around her a lot, she better at least be nice to look at. Was that a bit sexist? Yeah. But God wasn't a great or super kind person like people say. He was more or less human-like (although he wouldn't admit this), he lied, cheated, destroyed, the whole shabam. He did make humans in his image after all. Hence why he took it so personally when his favorite, Lucifer, called human evil and flawed. He was basically saying God is evil and flawed, and how dare he! Speaking of Lucifer, that brat was on his last straw. What he did with Adam and Eve was unforgivable. God almost smote his dumbass right on the spot. He tainted his perfect beings with sin and shame. One more little complaint or bad report from Michael and God swears he's gonna lock the little shit up. He already had punished his other son, Gadreel, for his failure of protecting the garden. Ten billion years in heaven's jail seemed rather fitting. Lucifer only got away with it because he knows he's God's favorite. Spolied. That's what he was.

Anyway- this new creation was given bright blue eyes the color of Earth's sky, and long hair the shade of brown like bark from a tree (as unflattering as that sounds-). She was tiny, standing at a mere 5'3, and she weighed no more than 135 pounds. Her more.. private parts, were his favorite to craft. God was a pretty freaky being sometimes. And sometimes he did in fact sin. But shhhh, don't tell anyone.

He spent what only felt like an hour in the room. Well, what felt like an hour to him, turned out to be a year in actuality. The angels were basically slamming on the door at this point, begging their father to come out. Although he just tuned them out. It took a very brave Michael to enter the room and get his father attention.

The door creeked open, and Michael spoke in a tongue unknown to humans. Enocian.  
God tensed up in his chair at being interupted, Michael saw this and took a step back. 

"Father, please. You need to come out of this room, the angels need you out here to rule them. To give them orders. Lucifer has-"

God cut him off with a move that you'd only find in horror movies; he slowly turned around in his chair, a dead smile on his face, never blinking or looking away from Michael.

"Michael. What did I tell you and your brothers about coming into my room?" He watched his soldier son's face fall, as fear started to take him over.

"Y-You told us not to sir, but it's just that the angel need yo-"

"Tell the angels, to manage themselves. You aren't fledglings anymore. Stop acting like ones." He said in a cold, uncaring voice. Giving Michael chills, he nodded.

"Yes sir.. and um.. about Lucifer. He-"

"Throw him out"

"...what...?"

"I said, thow him out. Banish him to the depth of hell. I am done with that unruly brat." God was a man- er- being of his word. His son was becoming a problem, and no longer sparked the joy he once gave him. Sad. Lucifer was a sun in a package of lightbulbs. He was brighter than the rest. He gave his father a challenge. He was defiant and it kept God entertained. But when he started slamming on his new toys, humanity, the rebellious behavior started to turn sour. So he was done. Bye bye Luci.

Michael didn't need to be told again, and marched right out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

God let out an annoyed huff. He just wanted to get away. Away from this snore-fest, away from responsibility, away from himself-damn angels....

Wait...

That's right! He could! He's God, and if he wanted to dissapear for years, he could and no one could stop him. He forgot about that sometimes. Silly him.

No one would know what happened to him. Maybe the angel would eventually move on. Manage themselves for once. Maybe they would go insane and kill each other, oh wouldn't that be fun, too bad he wouldn't be around to see it in person. The more he though about it, the more tempting it was. He could create his own little room between the seams of time and space. A safe room. The safest room. And he could watch over everything.

And good news: he wouldn't have to do it alone. He looked down at the clay figure in his hand. A grin kept up into his face.

"This is gonna be fun. Ain't it human?" The sound of yelling and screaming was heard outside his door. Michael and Lucifer. The good soldier and daddy's favorite were duking it out. Fighting for the love and acceptance of a father that wouldn't be around much longer. How tragic. But also how dramatic. And God loved a good drama.

He's glad he left Metatron tablets of what to do when he was gone. He thanked past him for being so wise. At least the stupid angels could perhaps follow those.

Lucifer's crying scream filled the Heavens, And than silence.

It was done.

And the creation room was empty.

And God was gone.


	2. Escapism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's created his own little bubble in the universe now. All that's left is to get to work.. but he'll need some help along the way.

Panic.

Screaming.

Hysteria.

Fear.

It filled the halls of Heaven. Angels running around, flapping their wings behind them, crying and holding eachother. Some cried out, "The lord is dead! Long live the lord!!".

In the middle of the chaos, was a broken soldier. Michael. A soldier who tried- and he really did fucking try- to be a good son. A good soldier to an unforgiving father. Despite being told by his younger brother, Raphael, that their fathers dissapearance wasn't his fault. He felt the most guilt of any angel. Maybe he could've prevented his father's vanishing. Maybe he was the reason why. Maybe he had displeased his father in some way, and this was his punishment. He was now in charge of dozens- no- hundreds, of angels.

And he was scared.

Serenity.

Inspiration.

Peace.

Joy.

It's what god felt at this very time. He sat in a home that humans have not yet advanced far enough to make. This was a modern home. In a few thousand years from now, would they only then start to have houses like these. God knew these things. For he knew everything.

This modern future home also meant modern future tech. He had a 'computer' sitting at a desk in between the living room and kitchen. He could use this to write things, and using a 'printer' to put it onto paper. And maybe someday he'd put it out for his humans to read. 

He had never tried writing before though, metatron was his tablet-carver. And although, while he supposed he could just trust his abilities to write and make something great. A little help wouldn't hurt.

And that's where she would come in.

He snapped her up in front of him. She was ready to come into existance. She would be his helper. 

He laid her down on the floor, and sat down at his desk. This was the hard part now. Soul-making a skill only he, the great creator, possessed, and mastered. And he enjoyed it- except for when it gave him major headaches. Ow.

He closed his eyes, his hands cupping together. He tensed up, this time focusing on conjuring up the soul, like he had done many times before.

A faint blue emitted from his hands. It sparked and flickered like a new flame. And it was warm like one too. It started to glow brighter, and brighter. Soon, the light to any mere human could've been potentially blinding. It's alright though, usually the light dims when it goes inside of the person. Can't have humans glowing.

When God opened his eyes again, he unclasped his hands and saw a small, blue ball of light. Another soul. This time, he made some adjustments.

This one would not get old and burn out, like any of the other souls would do. This soul would continue to burn strong. Keeping it's vessel alive too. Afterall, God couldn't have his little helper dying so soon. She needed to be immortal as well. He did decide against powers in the making of her soul though as well. Couldn't have her becoming problematic and rebellious against him, after all.

He slowly carried the soul to the husk. Carefully, as souls were a very delicate thing. And although, while this one should be much stronger. He didn't want to take any chances.

He kneeled down beside his figure, she was much bigger now- or well- he was actually much smaller now. He was human sized. Only a few inches bigger than her. 

He softly smiled and lowered the soul to her mouth and let it go in. Yes, it entered in through her mouth, a soul can enter and exit through any orifice really- and yes that does mean.. you know..

It took a few minutes, and at first God was worried he did something wrong. Maybe he forgot something?

But turns out he didn't- cause why would God make a mistake? He doesn't- as her clay skin started to turn into smooth flesh, her stringy hair, into long, soft locks of hair. He rested a hand on her chest, and felt a big feeling of pride wash over him. He felt her heartbeat. It's rhythmic thumping in her chest seemingly beating to an unknown tune.

And than her eyes opened, and she took her first breath. And God was overcome with such joy and excitement. Feelings he truely hadn't felt in thousands- maybe millions- of years. Since he made Adam and Eve. And even than, he didn't feel this excited.

This human was his. His companion, his helper, the other pea in his pod.

She was his editor. She was God's Editor.


	3. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's alive... Annnddd knows nothing. Everything is strange and new, and God has to now teach her.

Nothingness. 

Then suddenly,

Somethingness.

She sat up, looking around. She knew almost nothing. The only thing she knew was that she was alive now. She existed. 

"Hello" a... What was it? She did not know what a voice was, or the words to describe what it sounded like. She didn't even know what sound was. 

She moved her head back- well now she knew she could move- and looked at the.. thing..the thing that made a thing with his thing. Aka, she looked at the man that made a sound with his mouth.

"U-dh..gl..." Her eyes widened. She could make things from her thing too! By moving her thing in certain ways.

God chuckled. Just like Adam and Eve. They came into the world, and knew nothing. So it was upto God to teach them something. He kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello. I'm. God. I. made. you" he said word-by-word. "You. Can. Talk. Like. This. Too. Just. Use. Your," he pointed to his mouth, "mouth."

She watched him, And pointed to her own mouth,

"Mawf." She tried to repeat him, over-pronouncing everything. God chuckled in response, and pat her head.

"You're getting it. Now, let me help you up" he took her hand and guided her onto her feet. Bad idea. As soon he let go of her, she fell to the ground and let out a pained cry.

God quickly picked her back up. Things were forming in her eyes, and she didn't know why. She couldn't control it. She also felt very... bad. She didn't know how to express her bad though, and it only made her feel more of the bad. The 'God', as he called himself, used his mouth again to her,

"Shhhh, don't cry.. I know that hurt, but you have keep trying. You can do it. I'll even help you, ready?" She didn't understand a word he said, to her it was all just nonsense. God sighed, "Okay, maybe we should teach you words first" he picked her up and carried her- still naked- body to the couch and sat her down on it.

"Sitting." He told her as he sat he down. Than he sat down himself and repeated, "sitting. This. Is. Sitting."

"Sidinn" she tried to copy his words exactly.

"Good try. Now, my name, is 'God'" he pointed to himself "God. Me." It was a bit embarrassing, having to talk like some stupid neanderthal.

"Gahwd" she repeated. God smiled this time.

"Good, see? You're getting it. You just have to keep trying, alright?"

"...mawf.." she said, just trying to say something in response to him cause she couldn't understand. God mentally facepalmed.

"This is gonna take a while.."

——————--☆time-skip☆--——————-

It had been a week now, and she had caught on fast. She still over-pronounced words, a needed to hold onto things for support when she walked. But she was learning, and God was proud. But while teaching her some more words, it occured to him that she didn't have a name. He had called her human or lady this whole time, and that wasn't right. She needed a name..

He came out into the living room and found her watching TV, he taught her how to use the remote, and it seems like all she does now is watch TV. She was watching a child's show called 'Spongebob Square Pants'. A show that wouldn't exist for another couple thousand years, that God had access to. And it was actually a rather charming show. With goofy characters and fun plots with each episode. And it seemed to help his human learn 'English', another thing that didn't exist yet, but soon. 

"Hello." He said, making his presence in the room known.

"Hello God. I feel good." She said back, with a smile. He taught her bad and good, and how to express herself. God smiled back and sat next to the couch with her.

"That's good to hear. So you know how I am God?" She asked, pointing to himself again, like he always did.

"Yes. You are God." She nodded. God didn't teach her to nod, and it made him happy she was learning without his help.

"Well, what about your name?" He asked, pointing to her. "You. Name."

"..... No?" She answered, not sure what he meant. God shook his head

"You need a name-" he sighed, she didn't know enough yet to name herself. He'd have to think of one- which he hated. He sucked at names. He looked away from her and around the room, thinking of all the items around him, 

"Shoesy? No that stupid.. uh.. Tabletha.. no, damn it-" he let down his guard for a second and a flood of prayers suddenly swarmed into his head, it was his angels, praying for him to come home. He groaned, and snapped his fingers to shut the prayers up. Annoying bastards, they have their Powers, they can run Heaven using their grace just fine-

Wait..

Grace...

He turned to look at the human female again, she was just watching him with a frown, curious of what he was doing.

"Grace. You are Grace. Grace is beautiful, powerful. It's lightness." He smiled, proud of himself for his genius thinking. He pointed to her, "you. Are. Grace." He explained, "you. Are. Named. Grace."

Grace pointed to herself, "me... Grace..?" She asked. She didn't know she could have a name too, could everyone have a name than? Why was her's not also God though? Could names also be different? It was intresting. And she didn't care what her name was. She was just excited to have one at all. She grinned, "I am Grace!" Exclaimed. God smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes! Grace is your name!" He pulled her into a hug, something that made her confused, 

"This is called a 'hug', Grace. It's good. You do it when you feel good". He explained to her, still holding her in a hug. She made an 'O' face and followed what he was doing, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You got it. Good job." He could see the excitement she got in her eyes everytime she got something right or learned something new. And it made him just as excited. Her and him could be equals, partners, best friends.. maybe even a couple.

One day.


	4. First Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a little lie, right?

God has been making more progress with Grace for while now, about 2 months to be exact. Her grasp on language was impeccable. She already knew the alphabet, vowels, and digraphs. And she was learning to count now to 100. Was it strange to see a full grown human learning to count? Yes. But God couldn't wait for her to grow up, she had to learn fast.

"Grace. Come here" God called to her from the kitchen. He didn't have to wait long, as she strode around the corner.

"Yes, God?" She asked, excited for his answer. She'd been learning a lot lately on her own recently, as her friend had been busy. It was only until yesterday God taught her something himself for the first time in weeks. He gave her paper and a pencil yesterday and showed her how to draw, and now, she didn't want to stop.

"Grace, I think it's time I showed you something. Something important.." he said in a more serious voice, making Grace nervous. Maybe she had done something wrong? She wasn't sure. She went and slipped on her shoes- oh yeah, God gave her clothes (duh), it was just a grey sweater, blue denim jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. Nothing unusual.

God looked at her clothes and nervously chuckled, 

"I don't think you'll be able to wear that Grace, we'll need to wear something a little bit more like this-" he snapped his fingers, and they were suddenly dressed in thin clothes made out of a fabric she didn't recognize. She even had a headscarf over her head.

"Woah, what's with the outfits?" She asked, pulling her headscarf down, only for God to fix it and put it right back on her head.

"It'll help us blend in if they spot us, as well as match the climate of where we are going." Grace tilted her head to the side at his words.

"They..?"

"Yes, they. I wanted to show you Grace that there's another world out there you've yet to see. They're others out there; More humans-" Grace cut him off with a gasp, her eyes shining with surprise and joy.

"Others?! Like me?! I wanna meet them! Please take me to see them! Please please please!!" 

"Grace- you need to understand something; you can't talk to them. Even if you tried. You don't speak the same language as them. We're just there to look, alright? It's been a month or so now, and you haven't been out of the house, that's not healthy you. So we're just gonna go out for a bit and enjoy the sights. Okay?"

Grace frowned, her bottom lip wobbling like a child's would, "b-but.. I wanna talk to them.. if there are others like me.. On the TV I saw the characters, they had 'friends' and they had people like them, and they were happy-" God cut her off,

"I'm your friend, Grace. And we can be happy. That's why I want to take you out today. You still have so much to learn. So take this as a learning experience, and a fun trip." He gave her a sad smile, and patted her on the shoulder. "Just look for now, okay? One day you'll be able to say hello. I promise. But for now, I have much to teach you." 

She smiled again. It wasn't the same as her normal, big smile though. It looked synthetic.

"Oh.. okay. Well, let's go than." She started walking to the door, but God gripped her wrist.

"No, no, no. were not using that door". Outside the house was nothing. Just empty space. And the house was just kinda floating in the middle of it. The front lawn and neighboring houses outside shown from the windows was all an illusion to make things seem normal; after all, black empty void was not fun nor pretty to look at.

"Why-" Grace suddenly got extremely dizzy. She held her head and audibly groaned, "God.. what's going... On...?" When she often her eyes again, they were in a field of flowers. She remembers seeing them on TV, but she never knew they were real. There were flowers of every color, even colors she'd never seen before.  
"Its.. so pretty.." she mumbled to herself. She felt elated. The cool but gentle breeze running over her was soothing her recently growing despondency.

"This, Grace, is Earth. Just a small part of it though. I created this planet to be the home of lots of creatures, like-" he snapped his fingers and a butterfly appeared, landing on his hand, "- this butterfly for example. It, just like everything else, plays a part in keeping this world spinning. It polinates plants and is a good source of food for animals bigger then it. Every creature has a part, Grace. Even you. You keep 𝙢𝙮 world spinning" he smiled to her. Grace was overcome with emotions, although none where negative; Just hard to describe. She was proud to apparently keep the world spinning. She was curious to know how or why her friend created this amazing thing called 'Earth'. And she was shocked looking at the butterfly. It looks nothing like her, yet it was just as alive as her. It moves, breathes, eats, and feels. And eventually, it flew away from God's hand. Off to lands unknown to her. God watched her, and Chuckled at her speechlessness.

"It may be a little confusing at first. It is a lot to comprehend. But you'll understand one day." He walked over to her and gently took her hand. "Come, we have much more to look at." He pulled her along- a little too fast in her opinion. Eventually, she saw something tall in the distance, a tree. If she wasn't mind blown before, it was now. Trees were real! They weren't just in her cartoons! 

"A lot of things you see in cartoons are usually somewhat real, Grace." He explained. Her eyes widened in response and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait.. I didn't say that- how'd you know I was thinking that??" She knew her friend had abilities she couldn't reciprocate, but she wasn't aware of how far these abilities reached; it seemed everyday now, she was learning about some new, hidden ability. God grinned at her reaction,

"I know a lot of things. Now come on. Let's hurry to the tree, I have more to show you." He explained simply. And he did just that; He started running to the tree, basically dragging Grace, who struggled to keep up on her own two feet, along.

When they finally got there Grace panted completely out of breath. She sat down under the tree, leaning against its trunk.

"W-why did we have to run? That was tiring.." she complained. 

"Because it's good for you. You've been couped up for so long now. Don't you wanna break loose and just run around?"

"Meh.. not really.." God frowned at her response. Humans loved running around and acting like children again, why did Grace not?

"Something wrong, Grace?" He inquired, sitting down beside her under the shade of the tree. Grace had her legs tucked up to her chest. She shrugged.

"I just don't feel like it. That's all, God" her eyes drooped tiredly. God seemed a little shocked at that. Her usual constant happy and engerized demenor seemed to be lacking this past week. She would get bored of thing shockingly fast. And he couldn't say he wasn't worried about her. Maybe he was right, maybe she did need more time out of the house. He created humans to be social creatures, and thought he'd Be good enough. But he found himself busy with watching over humanity. And Grace perhaps wasn't getting the socialization she needed. But he also couldn't just let her go out with the humans- that'd be too risky. He had learned from others humans how dangerous free-will could be. He didn't want to keep Grace locked in a metaphorical box, but what choice did he have? If she knew of any life better than the one with him... She might want to leave him.

The thought gave him shivers.

"Is this all you wanted to show me?" She piped up, knocking him out of thought. He turned to look at her, lips curled into a frown.

"Of course not. There's still much to show, Grace. You just seem sad." She shrugged in response, avoiding direct eye-contact.

"I'm just tired is all. We did run and stuff.." 

God bit his lip, looking away from her. He looked up towards the sky and got an idea. Grace liked pretty things, he knew that. And it just so happened he had been working on something pretty. It was still a work in progress of course, but he planned to put them in the sky one day, for all humans to see. He turned his entire body to face her, sitting criss-cross style on the grass.

"Grace. Look at me." He smiled, pressing his palms together, from his right palm he was emanating a bright light, from the other, water. Compressing the two together between his palms like he'd done before so many times.

Grace's head slowly turned up towards her powerful companion. Her eyes weary. 

He slowly pulled his hands apart and formed an arch of colors between said hands. They were in a random order as he had not picked an order for them yet; blue, yellow, red, green, purple, and orange. He'd fix it up later.

Grace's expression turned to one of surprise and awe.

"Wh-what.. what is that?" She reached out to touch it but her hand phased straight through it

"It's called a rainbow. I made it a while ago, and it's still work in progress, but what do you think?-" his eyes widened at Grace's squealing.

"It's so pretty...Look at all it's colors!" She was stunned by the Beautiful colors all next to eachother formed into an arch. God smirked, eternally praising himself for his smart thinking

"I knew you'd like it." He smirked. Grace, thankfully, wasn't hard to please. She absolutely loved when he made new things. 

What God didn't expect was for her to get bored of it so fast. I guess there's only so much wonder and joy a rainbow can give before it's just colors in the air.

"Yeah... it's pretty God." She repeated, leaning back against the tree. In only a few minutes, she was back to looking tired. God started to get annoyed. How could she be bored? There was a whole world to explore right in front of her eyes! He grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto her feet, dragging her along as he guided her through the flowers.

"I have much more to show you Grace. I don't think you quite understand how vast this world is."

"Um.. God.." she mumbled. God stopped to turn and look at her,

"Yes?"

"I.. I just kinda wanna go home.. I'm real tired, and I just don't feel good.." she piped out. God just stood there, looking her in the eyes, making her nervous. She continued,

"I've been tired for a while now. I just wanna rest. But I'll be okay....I'm sorry that I made you mad.." God felt her anxiety and his face fell.

"Grace, I'm not mad at you. I would never be mad at you." He reached out to touch her face. Giving her a sad smile, which she returned.

"Let's just go home.... God...." She trailed off, looking past her friend at something in the distance. God raised a brow and turned to see what she was in awe at. He quickly paled.

A human.

A human, traveling alone. Why would he be here alone? Why's he approaching them? Why's Grace running towards him.

Wait..

"GRACE!!" He yelled, running after Grace, who broke into a sprint towards the person. Everything God had told her was forgotten in the moment. Her only thought was to go to the human. 

God stopped, knowing he wouldn't be able to physically catch her. He cursed to himself quietly, not wanting to do what he had in mind.

"Damnit Grace... I didn't wanna have to do this.." God raised his arm in the air, pressing his middle finger and thumb together. He watched her getting closer; The man had noticed her by now and started heading towards her. 

The man would sadly never make it there.

Grace was only feet away from him, ready to hug the new person and never let go. To have someone besides God to call friend. Finally, maybe things wouldn't be so lonely.

And just when she jumps up to give him a huge tackling hug; Instead she is met with the cold grass and dirt (and pain).

He was gone. Just gone. No trace of his existance remained.

Grace sat up, looking around the field, her heart beating fast, and her breathing sped up. She thought maybe he moved somewhere. Maybe he had teleported away to somewhere closeby like God did sometimes.

But no. He was gone.

And she felt something that she originally didn't have the words to describe when she came into existance.

Pain. 

She felt warm tears, something she also didn't originally have the words to describe, bead up in her eyes.

"What....why....where did he-"

"I tried to tell you, Grace. Tried to warn you of the consequences." He said from behind her. God. She turned to look up at him. Tears staining her pretty face.

"Bring him back....I know you can...you have to be able to. God....Please....Please.." she said in a begging, whispering voice. God kneeled down next to her. Giving her a solemn look.

"I'm sorry Grace...I cannot do anything to-"

"NO!" She screamed out, grabbing his clothes and pulling him close till they were touching noses. Her tears and their stream never faltered. "You....You fucking bring him back....God...please....you didn't tell me they would....go away...You didn't tell me..." She panted, finding it hard to breathe. One second, he was there, even walking towards her. A potential new friend. Then another second, Gone. She didn't understand it.

God, although slightly shocked by the use of the F-bomb, gently removed her grip on his clothes and leaned in to hug her. It hurt him to see her so distraught. But what he was going to do next just seemed justified in his mind. It was not.

"This is why we can't be around other humans, Grace. It's dangerous for us and them. I'm sorry.." he sighed. Knowing he was lying to her. He felt her quaking in his arms.

"They....go away when I get near them...?" She whimpered, her tears now staining his clothes.

"...yes." he sighed, biting his lip in slight guilt. "Maybe one day things will change. I'm sorry this happened to you sweetheart. But I told you." He spoke softly, keeping her tight against him in a continued effort to comfort her. There was silence for a long while. He eventually started rocking back and fourth, hoping to soothe her. She just continued to ball her eyes out. When the tears stopped, she turned directly up to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen, God." She sniffled, the tears threatening to fall again. God gave her a warm smile, 

"I know you are, darling. I know you are." 

He didn't want to lie to her, or hurt her. But he would keep her safe. In a world full of failures and mistakes, he just wanted something right. Something pure. But he also didn't want to be alone. The thought of being alone scared him. Not that he'd ever admit that. 

'One day, Grace will understand....' he assured himself. 

'One day.'


End file.
